


End Times

by indefensibleselfindulgence



Category: Drag-On Dragoon | Drakengard
Genre: Biting, Blood and Gore, Character Study, Cunnilingus, Dry Humping, F/M, Other, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 11:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18755524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indefensibleselfindulgence/pseuds/indefensibleselfindulgence
Summary: He presses his face against the cool glass of the cathedral.





	End Times

**Author's Note:**

> i just have to get it out of my system i say staring at the four other wips on my computer
> 
> route a

He presses his face against the cool glass of the cathedral.  
  
The oldest sister rips through the rest of them like they're just paper dolls. The other three make sad noises, shrieks of outrage, and Dito can hear them run out of the room, but he stands and stares. Five- ever present, powerful, disgusting Five has her guts in her hand, and it takes everything to keep from cheering the oldest sister on. Five's blood is crimson, and the oldest sister is covered in it, all of her in crimson and with how hard he presses against the glass, he's almost worried he might break it.  
  
She cracks Five's jaw with her sword so hard half of the skin almost sloughs off and the peal of laughter that rips through his throat is the only sound in the room. Harder- he wants to yell- faster-  
  
She turns to deal with the others, and they're just as quick work, and her carnage is everything he's ever dreamt off. The blood and meat stick to her skin and practically glows in the sunlight. The wind that threatens to push Five over can barely even budge her hair with how drenched it is.  
  
He feels like he's on fire, clothes sticking to him with sweat.  
  
Five picks up her spear, hoisting it over her shoulder and sagging with the weight of it before running at her sister and Dito jumps with joy when Zero grabs the end and swings it back, blunt edge colliding with her temple. He swears he can hear the crack all the way where he is.  
  
And then One's dragon comes, and it's like his stomach drops through the floor.  
  
She gets her arm torn off- he feels like the world slips away and all he can focus on is the skin ripping, the tendons ripping, the bone-  
  
He hears her sing, even at this distance, even through the glass.  
  
His heart feels lighter.  
  
It's not shrieking, is the thing, he can make out words and melodies, and no one has to call anything forward for her.  
  
Her dragon is massive too.  
  
He hopes she's not dead.  
  
He _really_ hopes she's not dead.

  
…

  
  
The first time they fuck, the salt from the ocean still clings to his skin and Five's blood is still crusted on his boots, but he's so hard he can't think straight, and she's more than happy to accommodate.  
  
“Lady Zero.” He rushes out when he touches her, and she's so gorgeous, scared and rotting and cold and perfect perfect perfect.  
  
“Zero.” She hisses and tugs his shirt off of him. “Drop the lady bullshit.”  
  
“Thank fuck.” He bites at her neck, no nips, straight to teeth into flesh, delirious if anything, and she just lets him, arcs her head back so that he could bite more. “Thank fuck-”  
  
Figuring out how to undress her is way to hard right now, tacky fabric clinging to her skin and hiding any of the ribbons or the clips or the buttons or whatever the fuck, so he tries to distract himself and bite at her, run his dull nails along her skin and drag up red lines slowly.  
  
She lets him do whatever he wants, and it's so new and different and wonderful, and he could get off just grinding on her thigh.  
  
She laughs in his ear, and it's like fucking music all over again.  
  
He rolls his hips, more pressure, more skin in his mouth that he can bite through- will she let him- will she really let him- he pulls his mouth back, and there's blood covering the front of his shirt, and thank fuck thank fuck thank fuck. He humps her leg, burying his face in the open wound, smearing as much of the blood on his face as he can, and he feels fucking euphoric, like every inch of him burns hotter and hotter.  
  
“Get it out of your system, you fucking freak?” He gasps against her, chin just inches from the wound that slowly, very slowly, knits itself closed. He pulls back slowly, catching his breath and feeling his jizz cool against his clothes.  
  
“Not even close.”  


…

  
It's not really like that, any of the times after that.  
  
Way less frantic, way less hungry.  
  
Just as good though. Just as good every time. She just doesn't let him get away with getting off on her leg and leaving her high and dry. Reciprocity, that's all. And Dito loves accommodating her because it's just accommodation. Not demands, not compulsion, she lets him dig holes in her, and she expects him to fuck her in return.  
  
She doesn't call him cute ever, and it's such a nice little thing that makes him stupidly happy.  
  
When she drags the others along, things don't really change. They rail her the nights Dito's too tired- well- Octa and Decadus do- well Octa does. He's pretty sure she's doing all of the work for Decadus.  
  
They're in the cathedral city, so far from the pristine building he had first seen her from, not that he would tell her that. A few floors up in a high rise with a nice view so that nothing could touch them if Zero didn't want it to first.  
  
She nudges his head and he turns to look at her as she gets up from their little circle jerk to head into a separate bedroom. He follows, ignoring the others.  
  
She's already naked by the time he's inside, closing the door behind him, and she's covered in so many beautiful imperfections. Bruises around her side, burns on her leg, he wants to drag his tongue over all of it, all of her.  
  
“Z?”  
  
“Get on with it.” She says, and he kicks his clothes off into a heap on top of hers.  
  
He gets between her legs and drags an open palm over the burns. He wants to ask what it felt like, but it feels wrong. Dragon fire must hurt too much- he wishes he was near her when it happened, so that he could smell it. Burning flesh- burning intoner flesh-  
  
“Stop drooling.” She coils a hand in his hair and drags him lower, until he's inches from her cunt so that he could get to work.  
  
“Gotta learn to wait, Z. Savor shit.”  
  
“You want to savor blue balls?” He opens his mouth and she pulls him closer until his nose is in her pubes. “Get on with it.”  
  
She doesn't smell like anything unless she's split open, so it's easy to eat her out, run his tongue over her clit until her thighs squeeze around his ears. No sickly sweet roses or spices that burn his nose and make his eyes water.  
  
She comes with a spasm, more slick covering his mouth that he wipes on the dusty sheets.  
  
“Get it out of your system?” His chin digs into her hip as he stares up at her.  
  
“Fuck me and shut up.”  
  
“Whatever you say Z.” And he does, licking up her bruised side until he's on top of her and his dick all but slides in. “Missionary's doing it for you now? Time's are changing.”  
  
“Yeah.” She says and rolls her hips to meet him. “Fucking end times.”    
  
She feels good- really good- kind of cold but he's used to that already. Her body temperature barely reaches anything normal, but Five burned like she was trying to boil him alive.  
  
He bites her again, same spot as the first time and she almost snaps at him, some weird low growl that he can feel through his chest on hers. She scratches along his back in retaliation, her nails practically claws and he grits his teeth when he feels warmth bead along his back.  
  
“Hot.” He whispers, voice breathy.  
  
She scratches with her other hand, drawing more, and his hips shutter when he can smell it. He bites down on her shoulder and rips flesh.  
  
“Rude.” She bites back. “Clean me up.” But she doesn't rush him out of her. He sits up a bit, pulls out and watches. He grips at a sheet, and she knees him in the side. “Already ruined the sheets.”  
  
“Kinky.” He says even if this is gross but he- he really doesn't mind. He's totally whipped. But it's Zero. Zero who let him killed Five, Zero who lets him fuck around with the soldiers, Zero who only complains when he's slow in the mornings. Zero who sings words and feels cold and bleeds for him.  
  
He wonders if this is what Cent felt, what Octa felt, what Decadus felt.  
  
“Hey Z?” She just waits. “Why don't you have a disciple?”  
  
“Didn't need one.” She says, and her foot nudges him closer again until the burn is eye level.  
  
“Yeah, but you have four now.”  
  
“I didn't want one then.” Like she's making successions for him.  
  
He eats her out again, sticking his tongue into her fluttering hole and tasting nothing but himself.  
  
“If you did-” She nudges him with her foot again. “You'd pick me right?”  
  
“Are you secretly always this needy?”  
  
No.  
  
Yes.  
  
He doesn't know.  
  
“What can I say." He licks her clean, finally, and she sits up to stare out the window, just as One's demon dragon zips past the building. "You bring out the worst in me.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always encouraged and very very very appreciated
> 
> find[ me here](http://iamalivenow.tumblr.com/) [ or here](https://twitter.com/licotain)


End file.
